La madre de todas las batallas
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: ESPECIAL DIA DE LA MADRE. ¿Cuantas madres existen que puedan avergonzar a su hijo incluso de adulto? Eso es algo contra que Skipper tendra que sufrir entre sus plumas.


Capitulo 1

Central Park, 12:30 am

Entre los oscuros arbustos, escondido muy bien; sus patitas inquitesas se movian mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su pico. Cuando escucho un crujido y vio q se acercaba alguien, su cuerpocito se estremecio... Y las hojas de los arbustos se apartan por las aletas de...

Rico:¡Te pille!

El patito amarillo intento huir pero Rico le agarro a tiempo y lo llevo con su madre. Al igual que el Skipper, Private y Kowalski se habian pasado parte del dia en encontrar todos los patitios de Mama Pata.

Mama Pata les recibe en su nido y a la vez que los pinguinos entregaban los patitos, ella les daba una regañina.

Mama Pata:¿Cuantas veces os tengo dicho que no os escapeis a la hora de la siesta?

Huevito: (con las alitas entre cruzadas y dirigiendose hacia sus hermanos) La operacion No Siesta habra fallado... Pero la proxima vez...

Mama Pata:(suspira y se vuelve a los pinguinos) Gracias por la ayuda...

Skipper: La proxima vez mantengales vigilados y con un libro somnifero.

Pivate: (sorprendido al comentario de Skipper)¡Pero Skipper...!

Skipper: Me referia a uno de esos libros de cuentos, no a ese prototipo de bomba somnifera que patentaba Kowalski.

Mas tarde, yendo al habitad del zoo; nada mas estar en la superficie de piedra del habitad el joven pinguino seguia con la conversacion con su superior.

Private: Me da bastante pena la Mama Pata; tener que ocuparse de esos patitos ella sola...

Skipper: Es mejor que no te preocupes soldado, asi no nos preocupamos...

De repente Rico empieza a balbucear y a senalar el cuenco/trampilla de su guarida: ¡Estaba entre abierta!

Private:¡Ha entrado alguien!

Kowalski:¡Imposible, si tenia instalada la nueva cerradura!Solo Rico tiene la llave.(diciendo eso Rico refuljita la llave mostrandola.)

Skipper: Chicos, tenemos un intruso en nuestro quartel. Rico, mi herramienta anti-ayanmiento.

El pinguino vomita un bazooka y se lo entrega al pinguino alfa. Se acercan a la escotilla y saltan hacia adentro en posicion de combate. Skipper apunta con mucha precision hacia la oscura guarida esperando a algo que delatase al intruso. Un sonido de pisada dirigio su mirada hacia un lado, en donde una figura estaba fija y en pie. Su aleta apretaba el gatillo sin llegar a accionarlo; la figura se acerco y empezo a distinguirse como a una pinguina de tamaño similar al de Skipper y con ojos marrones. En cuanto la vio su mirada cambio drasticamente a una expresion de asombro y de confusion con shock; tanto que alzo la direccion del bazooka hacia la escotilla abierta y ...

Skipper:¡¿Mama?

...Se disparo; oyendose en la lejania como explotaba seguido por el sonido de la alarma de un coche.

Hombre: ¡MI COCHE!

Madre de Skipper: Hola, cielo.

Skipper: (es el primero en acercarse a ella) ¿Que haces aqui?

Madre de Skipper: (se cruza de aletas) Yo tambien me alegro de verte... ... ¿Y bien?

Skipper: ¿Bien que?

Madre de Skipper: Aun no me has presentado a tu grupo.

Skipper:(gira sus a sus compañeros y casi como si le costase de respirar empezo a presentarla) Chicos... Os presento... A mi madre...

Private: (es el primerisimo en dale la aleta) Es un placer conocerla, señora. Me llamo Private, soldado raso de primera clase. (señala a kowaslki) El es Kowalski, nuestro cientifico;(señala a Rico) y el es Rico nuestro...

Madre de Skipper: Oh, si se de nosotros. Skippy me escribe sobre vuestras misiones...

El sonido de un disco rayado suena. Las tres caras de los pinguinos de vuelven en desconcierto mientras el lider casi suelta un ''MAMA'' por su pico.

Private: (intentando no soltar ninguna carcajada) Perdone... ¿Que habia dicho...?

Skipper: (se interpone entre los dos) Nada importante.(se dirige a su madre) Ya sabes mi mania con ese mote.

Madre de Skipper: Pero si es un nombre cucisimo, Skippy.(ya se podia oir alguna carcagada de los soldados) En fin, he tenido varios dias de estres en el Polo Norte, asi que pense en tomarme un descanso. Y como siempre quise visitar tu zona de trabajo, me he infiltrado en el zoo.

Skipper:¡Pero eso es...(decia con energia enfadada pero miraba la cara de su madre...)...eeeeeees...(...mostrando algo de decepcion...) ...muyy, precipitado... Si me hubieras avisado...

Madre de Skipper:¿Tus enemigos te avisan anter de intentar matarte de forma lenta y dolorosa?

Nadia se atrevia a responder a eso.

Mas tarde en la superficie Skipper habia reunido a sus chicos.

Skipper: Y ya que mi madre se va a quedar un par de dias. ...Espero que si...(dijo en voz baja) tendremos que establecer un protocolo patermaternal. Lo primero: ¡Ni un solo comentario sobre el mote!

Kowalski: Si, Skippy...(la mirada fulmidante se cabla sobre el) Digo Skipper, señor!

Skipper: Segundo, que no toque NADA de nuestro equipo, Rico, tragatelo todo.

Rico: Aye-Aye!(baja a la guarida)

Private: Um, Skipper... ¿Por que estas tan nervioso?

Skipper:¿Acerca de que Private?

Private: Bueno es tu madre...

Skipper:¡EXACTO!¡No sabeis como es ella!

Kowalski: (sacando su libreta) Por su forma de actuar con ella, vuestro caso de relacion madre/hijo se baja en: humillacion, bochorno y sentimiento de ''¡ya no soy un bebe!''(muestra la imagen de dos pingu-monigotes, uno la madre rodeada de corazoncito dandole la aleta al bebe pinguino llorando)

Skipper: Sin duda, ella siempre me averguenza, me humilla, me saca de quicio, me...(sniff, sniff, huele a algo de humo) ...Me quema el cuartel?

Los tres bajan, y ven en la meja un par de platos con galletas, y Rico esta sentado comiendolas.

Skipper:¡¿Pero que...?

Madre de Skipper: (aparece llegando de fondo con una bandeja de galleta marrone y azulonas)¿Quien quiere mas galletas?

Rico:¡Yo,yo,yo,yo,yo!(dice con euforia alargando las aletas hacia ella)

Skipper:(le arrebata a Rico una galleta que ya tenia en su aleta y la enseña a su madre)¡Mama, son soldados, no necesitan galletas!

Madre de Skipper: Tu soldado habia empezado a comerse municion y cargas explosivas; en serio Skippy, no deberias matarles de comer.

Skipper:¡No les mato de comer!

Madre de Skipper:¿Y por que se estaba comiendo todo el armamento?

Skipper:¡Mama...!

Madre de Skipper: (de un golpe deja la bandeja en la mesa. De repente su aura se habia vuelto seria, tanto que Skipper se quedo helado por un momento)¿Me estas levantando la voz, Skippy?

Skipper: Glup... (en ese momento, ocurrio lo que nadie se habria imaginado...) ...no mama...

Madre: ...Mmmmhmmm...( y de un segungo se volvio alegre hacia los otros)¿Quereis una galleta? Aprovechad que estan recien hechas.

Kowalski: (con algo de temblor coge una de las galletas) Bueno, si insiste, señora...(al dar un mordisco sus ojos de abre como platos.)...aaaaAAH, MADRE PINGUINA!¡Que buenas estan!(todos le miran con una mirada de sorprendidos e incomodos) Emmm...

Madre de Skipper: Oh, no te averguenzes... A Skippy tambien les vuelven loco.(iba a ofrecerle pero le da una mirada rapida y antes d que cogiese una aparta el plato) Y creo que le di de mas... Skippy, ¿cuando la ultima vez que te pesaste?

Skipper: Mama, es todo musculo...

Madre de Skipper: (le da un golpecito y su tripa temblo como si cayese una gota en un charco) Los musculos debe estar duros, no blandurios.

La cara del pinguino jefe se enrojecio, en un enfado aguantado por dentro.

Mas tarde, Zoo de central Park.

Skipper se habia sumergido en el agua; el joven soldado acerca su cabezita buscando a su lider, al final ve a Skipper saliendo del agua.

Private:¿Practinas nauticas?

Skipper: No, estaba gritando ahi abajo. Es perfecto, puedo gritar sin que me oigan.

Private:¿Por que...?

Skipper:¡POR MI MADRE!

Private: Glup... Em... ¿Sabes que actua asi por le quiere no?

Skipper: (suspira llevandose la aleta a su cara)¿Que te tengo dicho acerca de esa palabra?... Y si, suelo creer que si; pero no me respeta!

Private: Pues, lo mejor es que se lo digas. Explicale como te sientes.

Skipper:¡Como si fuera tan facil!

Private: Y lo es...(la mirada fulmidante le alerta y se vuelve firme), señor!

Bajan a la guarida, Kowalski estaba en el laboratorio y Rico estaba haciendo manita con la muñeca Perky. Miro cada rincon y se fijo en algo alarmante.

Skipper:¡¿Donde esta mi...?

Marlene: ¿... madre de Skipper?

Al parecer la pinguina habia salido del habitad a ver a los vecinos; fue a ver a la nutria Marlene quien le ofrecio unas de galletas.

Madre de Skipper: Espero que no sea una molestia, pero queria conocer los amigos de Skippy.

Marlene: Oh, pues es un placer conocerla... Jum... Ha dicho Skippy? Je, nunca me habia imaginado eso!

Madre de Skipper: Bueno, es que su nombre es algo mas largo...

Los pinguinos entran en el habitad deslizandose y Skipper se mete entre ellas, pero se dirige hacia Marlene.

Skipper:¿Que te ha dicho?¿Que te ha contado de mi?¡Lo que sea, no la crear!

Madre de Skipper:¡Skippy!

Skipper:(se dirige hacia ella)¡Mama, te dije que te quedaras en la guarida, a...! no se... Seguir con las galletas.

Madre de Skipper: Se me acabron los ingredientes, tus soldados tienen un gran apetito.(los tres mostraron una pose de timidez y verguenza)

Skipper: (se dirige a Marlene otra vez)¿Que te ha contado de mi?

Marlene:¡Nada, solo que es tu madre... lo de Skippy, el nombre largo...

Skipper:¿¡Nombre largo!¡Ma-(cuando se dirigia hacia ella ya se habia esfumado)Gaaaarrr... A donde ha ido ahora?

Al pero sitio que podria ir un pariente de Skipper; en el habitad de los lemures. Ya habian realizado las presentaciones, el lemur de cola anillada estaba disfrutando de las galletas de la mama pinguina.

Julien: MMMmmmm... Hummmm... MMMMMMMMMHHHHHH...¡Las mejoires galletas que he tomado...! (mastica otra, y otra) Oooooohhhmmmmm... Mis partes de la boca estan bailando un danfango!

Madre de Skipper:¿Danfango?

Maurice: Quiere decir Fandango.

Mort: (se acerca al rey)¿Puedo tomar una?

Julien: (aparta el plato lejos del pequeño lemur) Noooo, Mort; la mami de del pinguino mandon me las ha dado a mi!

Madre de Skipper: En reaidad es para todos. Y como las he hecho yo, le doy permiso.

Julien:Soy el Rey, y digo que no!

Madre de Skipper: (se encara hacia el Rey) Rey o no, no has cocinado esas galletas; dale una.

Julien: NO!

Madre de Skipper: (frunce el ceño y le hace un gesto con su aleta para que se acerque; inocentement el cola anillada se acerca y recibe un fuerte tiron de orejas)¿Y bien?

Julien:¡ay!¡AAAAY!...¡VALE, VALE, ME RINDO! NO ME DESOREJES MIS OREJAS!

Durante eso, unas targetas de diapositivas caen de la madre pinguina y Maurice las recoge.

Maurice:¿Y esto...?

Madre de Skipper:Oh...(suelta a Julien) Son unas diapositivas de Skippy, cuando aun era un polluelo... Uy, si les hubierais visto...

Julien: (al oir eso una sonrisa picara aparecio de su boca y se acerco a la mama de blanco y negro) Oh jooo, cliaro que quiero verlo.

El cuarteto de pinguinos habian buscado a la madre por los habitas de los reptiles, del rinoceronte, de los monos; y cuando iban al habitad de los lemures, unas carcajadas fuerte se podian oir. El lider tenia un malisimo presentimiento.

Skipper: Kowalski, analisis.

Kowalski: Por el volumen, el tiempo entre cortado entre rija y carcajeo... Diria que se estan riendo de algo y/o alguien en una situacion avergonzante.

Y asi era. De alguna manera los lemure habian conseguido un reproductor de diapositivas en las que salian Skipper de polluelo en un cuarto de hielo; llevava un sonajero azul y un chupere.

Madre de Skipper: Y este era Skippy cuando tenia solo cuatro meses.¿A que era una monada?

Julien: (casi enternecido) Awwwww, siii... ¿Que le paso despues?

Skipper:¡MAMA!(salto delante de la paren en la que se proyectaba la foto)¡Todo menos esto!

Julien: (seguia comentado con naturalidad observando a Skipper y la foto)¿Ve? A eso me refiero.¿Que le paso a no ser mas mono que un mono?

Skipper:¡Anillado, apaga eso!

Julien: (coje el mando, y antes de que el pinguino le arrmetiese contra el, salta y camiba de canal. Foto de Skipper dormidito, mostradon el culito) Oye, tenias buen cucu...(volvia a esquivar a Skipper y cambiando de diapositiva. Foto de cuando llora. Cuando se chupa la aleta. Cuando es enterrado en nieve. Cuando aletana sus aletitas adorable mente. La siguiente foto...)¿Pero que...?(era la de la madre pinguina que estaba...) Que esta...?

Al final es atrapado por Skipper. Ambos se estaban peleando y tirando del mando. Ya estaba la pinguina pidiendoles que parasen, llamando a su Skippy tantas veces. Nadie mas habia nada, entre una de esas peleas nadie podia pararlar. Entonces la voz de la pignuina hempra resono por casi todo el zoo.

Madre de Skipper:¡STEWARD KEIRAH IÑIGO PAUL PIERRE ECHIRO RINAT!¡PARA AHOURA MISMO!

Todos que quedaron parplejos, y la pelea entre los dos se habia conjelado. La madre se habia acercado a los dos; el pinguino miraba la mirada de su madre, sus ojos frios le dio un fuerte escalofrio sobre su espina dorsal.

Julien: (dejo por un momento de estar perplejo y pregunto lo que todos querian)¿Todo esos nombres son suyos? ... ... ... ¿¡Y por que yo no tengo mas!

Madre de Skipper:¡Ve a tu habitad!

Skipper: Que... Pero no...

Madre de Skipper: (levanta su aleta levemente)¡No me obliges a usar mi aleta!

Con indignacion y porque todos los ojos incluyendo los de los otros habitas; no tuvo mas remedio que irse marmullando enojadamente.

En el habitad de los pinguinos los tres macho y la hembra llegan, pero al llegar a la entrada la madre les detiene.

Madre de Skipper: Es mejor que hable con el antes.(baja, ahi estaba su hijo tomado un cafe con arenque en la mesa, no se atrevia a verla, apartaba la mirada como si fuera un niño que habia hecho algo malo. La madre se siente al otro lado de la mesa en frente de el. Espera una pausa y empieza a hablar) Ski-... ejem... Cielo, creo que deberiamos hablar.

Skipper:¿De que?

Madre de Skipper: De lo que ha pasado.

Skipper:¿Por que las fotos...?¿¡Por que!¡¿Por que siquiera las tenias encima?

Madre de Skipper:¿Y por que no? No es nada tan malo...

Y por fin, el frio lider, explota.

Skipper: (salta hacia la mesa, dirigiendose hacia su madre)¡ME HAS RIDICULIZADO ANTE MIS HOMBRES!¡ME HAS HECHO PARECER UN PAYASO ANTES LOS LEMURES!¡POR NO HABLAR DE LA PRESION SANGUINEA QUE ME HAS PROBOCADO!¡NO HACES MAS QUE METERTE EN MI VIDA SIN QUE TE INVITE!

Respiro todo el aliento forzado de sus palabras; y la mirada de su madre habia quedado seria y estatica. Esperaba que se enfadara, que volviera a llamarle por su nombre completo o incluso que le diera un azote con su aleta. Pero no ocurria nada; ya empezaba a mirar a los lados, incomodamente. Al fin su madre abre el pico.

Madre de Skipper: Bien... (se levanta se va a una esquina y saca una maleta. La llena de galletas.) Si es asi como me ves...

Skipper: eh... No- no he dicho que te...

Madre de Skipper: No, se muy bien cuando no soy requerida en un sitio...(cierra de golpe la maleta)... Ahora si!

Los tres pinguinos estaban con sus cabezas pegadas en el plato para oir; de repente se abre y se apartan. La maleta sale a fuera, y la madre sale agarrandola y marchandose; seguida por Skipper. Al irse Skipper no sabia como reaccionar; su madre se acababa de ir enfadada, y algo en el le hacia sentir fatal... Y al darse la vuelta, se encotro con las miradas de decepcion por parte de sus soldados.

Skipper:¿Que?

Con una lagrima amargisima corriendo por su piquito, paseaba la pinguina con el corazon roto. Sus pasitos empezaba a ser lentos y ya empezaba a arrastrar la maleta...

**CRACK*

De repente un ruido la alerto. Giro por su espalda. Mas ruidos aparecieron, como si alguien la estaba acechando. De repente...

Madre de Skipper:¡AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Continuara...


End file.
